


The Contest

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: The a cappella group known as Pentatonix visits a little-known school in Michigan to find a singer in the choir to join them for a few days as an official member of PTX for those days. They don’t go unnoticed though. Kirstin Maldonado, Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying, Avi Kaplan, and Kevin Olusola are recognised by almost everyone in the school. But when Mitch walks into the choir room at McMorren High School, he picks out one girl in the choir as the one who wins PTX’s secret contest. He asks the choir director, Michael Farnsley, about her and Mitch finds out that her name is Amelia Reynolds. None of the other members of PTX believe that Mitch found someone already so he decides to prove it to them…





	The Contest

Mitch Grassi was excited.

Actually, _excited_ wasn’t the word for it. He was more than excited. He was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to find the lucky student who would become an official member of Pentatonix for a couple days. PTX had never done anything like this before and they were all excited for this.

PTX was currently on their way to McMorren High School in Michigan to find the one lucky student in the school’s choir. Scott Hoying was practically bouncing in his seat next to Mitch.

“Boy or girl?” asked Scott. Mitch shrugged.

“I don’t think it’ll really matter,” said Avi Kaplan.

“I think it should be a girl,” said Kevin Olusola.

“It’ll be whoever can sing really well _and_ sound good with us,” said Kirstin Maldonado.

“That’s true,” said Mitch. “I just hope that they have a great personality.” Everyone agreed.

 

A couple hours later, they arrived at the high school. They climbed off their bus and made their way to the main doors. They went into the office and checked in.

“And why are you here?” asked the secretary.

“We called ahead and explained that we’re here to find a student who can sing really well and that that student will win our contest,” explained Mitch.

“And what student is that?” PTX looked at each other.

“Actually…” said Mitch sheepishly. “We don’t know yet.” The secretary looked at them.

“Are you telling me that you _don’t_ know who you’re here for?” Mitch nodded.

“It’s a contest,” he said. “Whoever sings the best in the choir and sounds great with us wins.”

“And who did you say you five are again?”

“We’re the a cappella group known as Pentatonix,” answered Kirstin. The secretary’s eyes widened. _Oh no,_ thought Mitch.

“Oh! Well, here are your passes then. You’re in luck. Second hour hasn’t started yet. There’s about five more minutes left in first hour.” She handed them some passes and a map. She circled where the choir room was and they were off. The doors were closed and they opened them quietly. PTX was shocked by what assaulted their ears. It was their song “Sing.” They looked at each other and smiled. They listened carefully and picked out a couple people who were really good. After they finished, the teacher, whose name was Michael Farnsley, introduced them to the class. A few autograph signings later and first hour ended. Everyone in PTX except Mitch went to go talk with the principal who was standing outside of the room.

The class filed in and one student caught Mitch’s attention. It wasn’t the one who walked in singing, and she _was_ pretty good, but the one who was dressed in all dark colours and wasn’t talking to anyone. Mitch found himself thinking that she was one of the people who just got put in choir because they needed a filler class, or wanted an easy “A” class. He pushed those thoughts away. _After all,_ he thought, _I haven’t heard her sing._ Mr Farnsley walked in and started class. Mitch wondered where the other members of PTX were. He turned his attention to Mr Farnsley and soon found that their next concert was Disney themed. They went through their music and Mitch kept an eye on the one girl and noticed that she was actually trying. He couldn’t hear her though. _Maybe she’s just not confident enough…_ Mitch recognised the song “Colours of the Wind” and got up to stand near the girl. _I want to hear her voice,_ he thought. As soon as the class started singing, Mitch couldn’t believe how good she was. She was _very_ confident with this song. They moved through their other music, ending with “Sing.” Mitch stared at her in shock when he heard her sing the bass part in the chorus. After they finished, Mitch went up to Mr Farnsley.

“What’s her name?” he asked pointing at the girl.

“Her? That’s Amelia Reynolds. She’s one of the best singers in the class.” Mitch nodded and walked out of the room right into his bandmates. Literally.

“Woah!” exclaimed Scott laughing. “Slow down there, Mitch!”

“Guys,” said Mitch. “I found them. I found the student!”

“Who are they?” asked Kirstin.

“Her name is Amelia Reynolds. She sang ‘Colours of the Wind’ beautifully and she can even sing the bass in ‘Sing!’” Mitch’s voice had an edge of excitement to it.

“Did someone say my name?” a female voice asked. They all turned to face the person. It was Amelia! Her eyes widened in shock. “Oh my God! You’re Pentatonix!” Mitch smiled at her and noddded.

“And we have something to tell you,” he said. “You just won our secret contest!” Mitch could tell that Amelia was suppressing a scream of joy.

“So what does this mean?” she asked when she regained her composure.

“It means,” said Kirstin, “that you’re now part of Pentatonix for the next four days!”

“No. Way!” exclaimed Amelia.

“Wait,” said Scott. “Mitch is the only one who’s heard her sing. How do we know that Mitch even heard _her_ sing?” Mitch looked at Scott in disbelief.

“Scott…” said Mitch. “You don’t believe me?”

“Not until we hear her sing with us,” Scott replied. Mitch turned to Amelia.

“Can you sing with us real quick?”

“I… Uh… I don’t know…” said Amelia. “I mean, you’re _Pentatonix._ You’re one of the best a cappella groups ever!”

“Aww! Thank you!” said Scott. “But we’d really like to hear you sing.”

“I know!” said Kirstin. “We’ll start singing one of our songs that she knows and she can sing with us!”

“What song should we do?” asked Avi.

“I… I know that it’s not Christmas time,” said Amelia, “but what about ‘White Winter Hymnal’?” Kirstin smiled and the rest of PTX nodded. Kirstin started singing and the rest of PTX joined her. Amelia started singing with them and they all looked at her. One by one, they dropped out until Amelia was the only one left singing. Kirstin smiled at her.

“Welcome to Pentatonix,” she said smiling. Amelia smiled back at her. This was going to be the best four days of her life.


End file.
